dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla. Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 15:18 14 ene 2010 hola quieres ser mi amigo me encanta me gusta tu novela. Yo tambien tengo una la pokeleyendaque los rotom te acompañen 20:37 14 ene 2010 (UTC) por cierto entra en mi blog y opinaque los rotom te acompañen 20:43 14 ene 2010 (UTC) hola ¿Tienes wifi? que los rotom te acompañen 14:57 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola,parece que tienes wi-fi¿no?Como creaste lo de Ciudad Dialga.....,yo ya tengo wi-fi,a ver si nos echamos un combate.Apúntate a los torneos ya que son muy divertidos(no los e probado pero tienen que estar bien)¿Quieres ser mi amigo?Si tienes dudas o quieres que te ponga tu equipo Pokémon en tu pagina de usuario llamame Estoy jugando al PES 2010 15:32 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Víctor. Perdona por la tardía de la respuesta. En fin, si que lo puedes crear aunque hay muchos otros torneos esperando. Sobre tu pokénovela es mejor que pongas caras de MM. Y no las pongas en Thumb, porque queda peor. Saludos Pokemon shiny 15:56 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Te recomiendo que no crees tantos artículos para lo mismo, mientras el artículo no supere los 32 kb, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Saludos Pokemon shiny 21:54 16 ene 2010 (UTC) mi medalla Mi medalla, la quiero gane a crobat a tienes algun otro pokemon.AnGeL 12:47 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro que si Puedes ponerla, me aceptarias como el aprendiz del gimnasio.,AnGeL 12:53 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Aceptame como aprendiz anda por favor y ¿ahi mas gimnasios? AnGeL 13:00 17 ene 2010 (UTC) vale Solo estan esos locales, no hay mas ¿me aceptas o no?.Ha mas gimnasios?AnGeL 13:04 17 ene 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS Gracias por aceptarme puedo poner que soy tu aprendiz en mi pagina de usuario.Como aprendiz que tareas hago...AnGeL 13:12 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo abrir un local donde aquel que quiera retar al lider tenga que haberme ganado y haber obtenido el pase de gimnasio o si no uno llamado La Avenida Del Entrenador donde se propongan combates, intercambio y cuaquier entrenador que quiera pase un buen rato.AnGeL 13:32 17 ene 2010 (UTC) donde Donde firmo.Puedo crear un pueblo.AnGeL 13:35 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo crear una pokenovela de humor, Puedo hacer una pokenovela de humor en la biblioteca de Ciudad DialgaAnGeL 14:23 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Como hago para poner la cara del pokemon.AnGeL 14:46 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Como l inserto, como en wikidex....AnGeL 14:49 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero las imagenes me salen con el marco ese blanco.Como estethumb|Como este Re: Nada Jeje, esta bien lo de combatir, pero... no esta en foncion en cambio la tuya si. Bueno podre combatir contra ti el 26 de marzo, aproximadamente xk el juego no me funciona bn x eso puse k se pondra en funcion el 26. Bueno te dejo. Dew.€l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Si tienes msn agregame, si no tienes pues da = : denis.chocolate@hotmail.com 1ª Cosa Podrias ser uno de mis dos entrenadores del Gimnasio Lunar? Gracias RESPONELO aquí €l Bixo Z Tu torneo Diles a los usuarios participantes que dejen su msn y su código de amigo Pokemon shiny 15:21 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi Ciudad Pasate por Ciudad Vista Oro y visita nuestros locales, hazte aprendiz del Dojo.AnGeL 16:20 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Premios Porque en tu torneo no dais ningun premio solo por inscribirse,DA ALGUNO POR INSCRIBIRSE POR FAVOR.AnGeL 16:58 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! hola mi nombre es Andy, me gusta me que digan Andy, pero tu puedes llamarme Andy. ahora que ya me conoces quería decirte si puedo ayudarte a decorar tu Ciudad con imagenes tablas, etc. es tu elección. Por cierto buena idea la ciudad te mando saludos adios amigo AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 22:04 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy buena la ciudad, pero.... Primero que nada, perdona la tardansa por contestar, esque la secundaria consume todo mi tiempo con sus tareas infernales(amaria la secu. solo si no estuvieran los profes, tareas y materias, para todo lo demas lo amo XD).Que bueno que te pasas por esta pag. me alegra que seas lider de gimnasio, aunque debo informarte que yo tambien lo soy hace como 1 1/2 semanas, soy lider del gimnasio Pueblo Bosque Dorado, claro que se me ocurrio la idea gracias a ti, pero no me cairia mal una batalla de revancha, que te parece?? ¡¡¡¡lider de gym vs lider de gym!!!!....saludos--Zenny 04:22 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Te hecho un combate Mi codigo de amigo es 2535-4927-9775 Carlos96 12:33 21 ene 2010 (UTC) He mejorado... La página del club de alquiler[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 14:34 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Motivos Escolares Es una plantilla. Pará más información visita Ayuda:Plantillas. Esa plantilla la he creado yo[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 14:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: He creado estas dos: Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda para poner tu equipo dímelo. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 14:18 22 ene 2010 (UTC) por cierto tienes wifi que los rotom te acompañen 14:47 22 ene 2010 (UTC) este es mi codigo de amigo 0904 3793 0032. Por cierto, apuntate al torno terror este es mi codigo de amigo 0904 3793 0032. Por cierto, apuntate al torneo terror que los rotom te acompañen 14:52 22 ene 2010 (UTC) mi nick Es CHEMA y los combates se haran a la medida de todos.Si tu no puedes los dias de semana tu combate sera un fin de semana. que los rotom te acompañen 15:02 22 ene 2010 (UTC) vale luchare perprimero preparare mi equipo y te apuntare en mi blog amigo que los rotom te acompañen 15:07 22 ene 2010 (UTC) espera te dire ya cuando este preparado que los rotom te acompañen 15:08 22 ene 2010 (UTC) combate carlos Soy de España , Castilla la mancha.Un combate de 6 contra 6 sin reglas. ya que los rotom te acompañen 15:15 22 ene 2010 (UTC) hola nos conectamos en la parte baja del centro pokémon que los rotom te acompañen 15:24 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿me apuntaste en tu blog amigo? que los rotom te acompañen 15:25 22 ene 2010 (UTC) gane oe oe oeque los rotom te acompañen 15:34 22 ene 2010 (UTC) te autorizo por cierto. no sacaste a metangross tunning que los rotom te acompañen 15:55 22 ene 2010 (UTC) si te autorizo que los rotom te acompañen 16:09 22 ene 2010 (UTC) O.K cuando quiereas.Carlos96 19:59 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Espera Espera que estoy subiendo los niveles a los pokes de Elite angel 51.Carlos96 19:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Te hechamos elite angel y yo un combate multiple con tigo y otro Te echo un combate con tigo o con uno de tus aprendices (excepto angel que esta conmigo)Carlos96 20:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ola GALLADE 20:09 22 ene 2010 (UTC)ola, quisiera tener una batalla con tigo, ay otros jimnacios????? y como te convertiste en lider de jynacio??? ola (denuevo) otra preguntita como creaste esa medaya con algun programa o k??GALLADE 20:20 22 ene 2010 (UTC) VENGA vAMOS EL COMBATE MI CODIGO ES 1849 2990 9107 ¡¡RAPIDO¡¡� iNVITA EL O INVITO YO POR QUE NO ME SALE, PA MI QUE ME HAS DAO EL CODIGO MAL PON QUE MI NOMBRE ES CARLOS Y SI NO LE SALE ¿POR QUE NO TE RRETO A TÍ? sii si me gustaria ser uan de tus aprendices te doy mis datos o k? Elite angel 51 te reta a un combate cuatro pokemon a cuatro si gana no será tu aprendiz.¿Aceptas?Carlos96 20:48 22 ene 2010 (UTC) OLA y si quisiera ser algo como ....mmmm.... cerebro de frontera k puedo acer?????????? de nuevo repite el codigo y el nombre de tu amigo yo rrepito el mio, asi: Carlos 5027 5763 3074 LUCHA podemos hechar una batalla de cuatro a cuatro.Tengo muxos pokes al cien.AnGeL 21:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Vamos espera un poco,AnGeL 21:22 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Estamos listos.AnGeL 21:27 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Decidnos los codigos los nuestros son: ANGEL_2493 5374 6654 Carlos_5027 5763 3074 AnGeL 21:32 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PERO CONTESTA RÁPIDO QUE SE VA CARLOS,AnGeL 21:36 22 ene 2010 (UTC) mmm e si, pero como me podria acer n cerebro de batalla tendria k derotar a los lideres o como me podrias decir? Conectaos rapido.AnGeL 21:44 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Te hacho yo uno de tres pokemon contra 3 vale.AnGeL 21:47 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ok GALLADE 21:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC) asi como tu erres lider de gym; o asi como en el anime de aniceto, palmer asi entregar el simbolo y asi ya??GALLADE 21:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Que mas da si gano ya no sere tu aprendiz.AnGeL 21:53 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ... a lo que me refiero es que yo me convierta en cerebro de la frontera; seria lo mismo? y como cpodria crear mi ciudad y todo eso?GALLADE 21:59 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Donde te la dejo.AnGeL 15:59 23 ene 2010 (UTC) puesss... Claro que te la otorgare, diste una batalla explendida que no cabe duda que la mereses (la tendras poco despues de recibir este mensaje) aunque no me caeria mal tener tu medalla....cuendo acordamos el combate????....saludos--Zenny 19:33 23 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Apruebo la idea. De todas formas consulta con otros administradores. Si necesitas algo más dímelo, y cada vez que se cree una ciudad y/o gimnasio habrá que añadir la Categoría:Gimnasios de Dialgapedia [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 21:48 23 ene 2010 (UTC) por cierto, las imágenes es preferible no ponerlas en modo thumb I´m shiny| 21:57 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Para empezar, lo que tu haces es esto: thumb|left Cuando en realidad debes hacer esto: Archivo:Cara de Zubat.png thumb|Así noframe|Así síI´m shiny| 22:08 23 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Puedes crearlo si quieres. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 22:10 23 ene 2010 (UTC) El combate Aora tengo derecho a echarte el combate ¿no? Re:Permiso Pues... como quieras pero ¿Para que? ¿que quieres organizar con ese proyecto? En cuandto al torneo si puedo, soy de España. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 14:24 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Modo Thumb Cuando insertes una imagen, verás un recuadro. Selecciona la imagen. Entonces, en vez de darle a Miniatura, le das a tamaño completo. En estas imágenes, cara de bulbasaur enfadado MM, la de la izquierda está en modo thumb. ¿Ves como queda mejor? Salu2 I´m shiny| 14:39 24 ene 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Modo thumbArchivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Bulbasaur.png ¿Necesitas ayuda? He visto tu página de Usuario y tu equipo Pokémon.Hay una tabla para poner a tu equipo Pokémon mirala en mi usuario y si te gusta te pongo una --Responde haciendo click aquí 14:44 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale, pero que no sólo sea de artículos de ese tipo sino también de Artículos de Rutas y Ciudades de Videojuegos y anime ¿ok? Por cierto, habrá que buscarle nombre y crearle una nueva plantilla I´m shiny| 14:45 24 ene 2010 (UTC) el combate te hecho un combate ahoraCarlos96 14:46 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Te espero en el WI-FI 6 CONTRA 6 AHORA¡¡ Tienes mi codigo mal ha cambiado lo tienes al principio de mi pagina Vale Emmmmm esta creado ya el articulo,si es asi dejasme un link d esa pagina,si no es asi,dime de que va--Responde haciendo click aquí 14:54 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero de que va?--Responde haciendo click aquí 14:58 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale lo apruebo.¿Y cada administrador será un lider de gimnasio¿no?--Responde haciendo click aquí 15:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Creo que el proyecto estará aprobado, de todas formas habrá que esperar aún. Masterkyogren se puede encargar de hacer la página del proyecto I´m shiny| 15:17 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Carlos96 no esta conectado así que deja de mandarle mensajes´lo se porque me lo ha dicho en el chat hace unos minutos.AnGeL 16:16 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Esque es secreto El pokemon ke use es muy secreto, es el pokemon que mas problemas causa y que destruye al enemigo de un poderosamente, creo que te impresionara verlo, me costo mucho trabajarlo, pero, cuando tendras tiempo del combate, muero por una batalla de revancha!!!.....saludos--Zenny 16:25 24 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo!!!;voy para haya!!!!!! Esta bien, me preparare, pero tu tambien preparate!!!!...a!!, y que esta vez, sera una batalla doble!!!--Zenny 16:42 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Yahoo!!! Gracias! Si! si quisiera ser tu aprendiz así que maestro... con gusto haré de la ciudad la mejor ciudad de dialgapedia, con su permiso maestro, me retiro (jeje por cierto, aurita no tengo wifi, me lo arreglan y lo tendré hasta febrero, cuando empiece) Me retiro maestro... AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:09 24 ene 2010 (UTC) XD A!!, que articulo van a crear?? Lo que me dijiste, que van a crear un articulo de los lideres de gimnasio de Dialgapedia, de que se trata o que tengo que hacer???....saludos--Zenny--[[Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado|Visitanos "Pueblo Bosque Dorado"]] 17:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo...gracias Pues...muy bien...oyes....cuando quieres que sea la batalla....muero por esa medalla, y otra cosa, de que ciudad es esa medalla murcielago???--Zenny---[[Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado|Visitanos "Pueblo Bosque Dorado"]] 18:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC) hola lo siento. El sabado no puedo. Sifuera el viernes... que los rotom te acompañen 19:07 24 ene 2010 (UTC) soy español que los rotom te acompañen 20:22 24 ene 2010 (UTC) soy español que los rotom te acompañen 20:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) HOLA Quiero dejar de ser tu aprendi (porque.digamos que estoy mosqueado.) y me tengo que ocupar de mi gimnasio.AnGeL 20:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Metete al Chat y hablamos.Si no sabes le das a mas y ahi a organizar Widgets saldrá arriba Chat le das y te metes.AnGeL 20:48 24 ene 2010 (UTC) De nada aun no he terminado, pero cualquier cosa me llamas, ok? saludos AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 20:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Hice esto Para que se ponga donde uno quiera: Re Supongo que sí. 02:13 25 ene 2010 (UTC) La medalla y otras cosas Ya te iva a dar la medalla no tengas tantas prisas.A en el comercio quiero comprar a dragonite.A mira aqui.Es mi programa. Sin rodeos Dime cuando podemos tener una batalla, me dijeron que eras bueno asi que quiero comprobarlo mi codigo esta en mi pagina de usuario y mi nick es Franco recuerda que estaria tu medalla en juego, aparte de eso mandame las reglas de tu gim para ganar segun las reglas jeje, ansioso esperare tu respuesta Usuario:Frnco14 14:50 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo puedo ahorita, tu no ?? Ya sabes mi codigo y todo eso pero yo no se el tuyo ni tu nick Batalla doble 6 contra 6 nivel 100 BORRAME Por que no me has quitado de tu lista de aprendices. YA TIENES A TUS AMIGOS.El menda lerenda. 15:32 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra o ya no Paso de ciudad dialga, de la avenida del entrenador MOLA CIUDAD VISTA ORO.La mejor.El menda lerenda. 15:39 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Te Autorizo Puedes hacerlo no hay problema Usuario:Frnco1410:56 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Y buena pelea esto si se te da Lo haria pero me da mucha flojera formar una ciudad Anuncio Hola quiero anunciar TV Vista Oro los datos son: '''Ubicación:'Ciudad Vista Oro Lema:'''La tele que se ve. '''Test:Test TV Vista Oro Anunciame. Por cierto quieres un papel en mi pokenovela La Escuela El menda lerenda. 16:45 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Los pokemons te intercambio a dragonite por un rayquaza al 100.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 18:02 28 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias po apuntarte que los rotom te acompañen 19:19 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Tengo la respuesta del acertijo de los unows. la palabra es Espiritu ojala quiero mi unow!!! xD De nada y gracias a la vez ^^ gracias por darme la avenida de entrenador la cuidare muy bien y tambien seguire mejorando al 100% Ciudad Dialga, será la mejor ciudad! por cierto, ya alguien te reto para ganar la medalla? es que me preguntaron por la batalla y yo le dije que era contigo adios y me despiedo Maestro del Tiempo AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 03:16 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Reto y Vende Te reto para el Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga y quiero que me vendas ese dragonite hembra al 100 --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 04:31 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Inscripción La del museo es Arceus el creador del universo esta al fondo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga.Ahora mi premio.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 10:04 29 ene 2010 (UTC) lo de los tacos es para darle gracia.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 12:00 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Usuario Proyecto Ciudades I´m shiny| 14:39 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro Se puede hacer la revancha el dia que tu quieras Usuario:Frnco14 10:49 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Me parece fabuloso Claro que acepto, hoy es viernes y recien salí de la secu. no me caeria mal la batalla en este momento.....solo di cuando--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zenny the Celebi's fan link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 17:15 29 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Vivo en Venezuela y lo del dragonite mejor despues que no tengo pokes buenos ahora xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:38 29 ene 2010 (UTC) OK la batalla bien... pero dejame buscar mi ds que no la encuentro xDD y si me gustaria la batalla pero debemos fijar las reglas... y lo del unow fui yo xDDD tambien trate de resolver tambien el del altar temporal dice algo sobre una baya lichi Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 18:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Que????????????????????? A que ha venido eso, explícamelo.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 18:55 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 18:55 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 18:55 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale ¿Contra quién?.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:00 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale 1 contra 1.¿Suerte? o no. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ....Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:06 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Ehehehehehe aceptas o no. Dile a Plumi que la proxima vez use sus pokémon que el Tyranitar es tuyo, me lo ha dicho Carlos.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:31 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoooeoeooeoeoeoeo.ACEPTAS O NO.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:35 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Un combate múltiple vosotros contra Carlos y yo. Solo usaremos un pokémon cada uno y Plumi que uese SU pokémon.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:45 29 ene 2010 (UTC) COBARDESSSS SIEMPRE SE TIENE QUE IR GALLINAS.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 19:58 29 ene 2010 (UTC) me daras a unow? si o no es que lo quiero XDDD y como es eso de que tiene mas de un ataque? no es turquiado? Ahora mismo sera me parece facinante, estare todo lo que resta de mi dia y tu dia en el salón wi-fi....te estare esperando....saludos--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 19:13 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Diste una gran batalla Eres muy fuerte, esperaba que mi Brodelaba te causara mas problemas pero se me olvidava que mi Meganeluba tambien es fuerte siendo hermanos, ya que los 2 salieron del mismo Yanma. Bueno, eres fuerte, espero tener una revancha contigo....saludos--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 19:54 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Usuario de mes????!!!! Ja, se me habia olvidado que existia ese foro....pero, porque me pospulaste??? y que razón daras por pospolarme, como quiera, muxhas grasias, no crei que algun dia sea postulado...bueno, hasta luego "Maestro del Tiempo", jajja, se oye bien...--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 20:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Haber...explicate, como que crear un pueblo con su gimnasio, intro y todo?? a que te refieres...ni que tu ciudad este tan mal...es la mas completa de todas y mejor decorada...creeme..lo se--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 20:23 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues bueno....si queria que te propusiera desde el principio(que lo estava sospechando) no ahy problema, de echo siento que te lo mereces mas que yo, haci que lo hare....--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 20:45 29 ene 2010 (UTC) hola ¿quieres intercambiar cnmigo?que los rotom te acompañen 20:53 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Re claro estoy disponible justo ahora si sigues ahí te estoy esperando.posdata:mis claves de amigos estan en mi discusión--pkpkmpkm 21:00 29 ene 2010 (UTC) pero cual es tu clave amigo--pkpkmpkm 21:01 29 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno me dices cuando termines--pkpkmpkm 21:12 29 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias otra vez gracias por la mansion me encanto, por cierto si quieres poner nuevos pokemons en el comercio o en el alquiler avisame para cambiarlo todo, tambien si alguien alquila o compra alguno avisame para subirle puntos en la sección premios. Gracias otra vez, saludos! Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:06 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Listo ya encontre mi DS cuando quieras me das al unow ;) Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 01:24 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Dime contra quien tengo que luchar HOY dia 30 en el torneo equilibrio.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 11:55 30 ene 2010 (UTC) No puedo el día 6 tengo el Torneo Cronómetro.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 12:10 30 ene 2010 (UTC) torneo equilibrio Puedes cambiar lo de carlos vs zeledi al proximo domingo.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:17 30 ene 2010 (UTC) No No puedo xk me voy. Porque has prospuesto el combate de I.E y Wikirotom.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 12:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí Exactamente. Aunque ahorita tengo el wifi mal. Te agradecería que pusieras el centro de adopción pokémon en ciudad Dialga I´m shiny| 14:35 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Conflicto de adopción Archivo:Breloom_OCPA.pngya fue adoptado por Jarf, lo siento [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|I´m shiny| 15:12 30 ene 2010 (UTC)]] Listo! ya me puedes pasar al unow! espera un poquito x ando en la liga xD Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 15:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Es... Si quieres volver a ver a Totodile ven a rh (ponía eso supongo que será Ah) Seviper. La proxima vez cambia el nombre a las imágenes,Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 15:58 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Listo esta!! Perdona no haberlo echo ayer(haberte propuesto como usuario del mes) pero ya lo hize!!!, la verdad tu tienes mas oportunidades que yo en ganar, gracias a ti se crearón las Ciudades de Ocio, bueno ....hasta luego, a!!, y claro que no se me olvidara la revancha!!!tenlo presente....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:15 30 ene 2010 (UTC) oye???? como es eso que arceus esta en el fondo del gimnasio de ciudad dialga????? (la inscripcion del museo) mmmm eso me huele a gato encerrado xDD soy jarf en la cuenta de mi hermano si quieres la prueba la palabra de los unow era espiritu te lo juro!!!!! soy jarf JoseBuba 21 18:09 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Administrador Pues yo no puedo hacerlos porque no tengo los poderes de burócrata, aunque creo que si llegas a 100 ediciones al acabar febrero sí lo seras . Recuerda que hay que ayudar mucho I´m shiny| 19:13 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra edición Un 6 contra 6 ahora pero voya a usar otra edición. Nombre:Larry Código:446924464981 Ya aprobechas y me das al Bellosom shiny. Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:13 31 ene 2010 (UTC) OK Trabajando... Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:19 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale Pero que te parece una vía tuya y mia que comunique Ciudad Dialga con Ciudad Vista Oro, ahí también habría locales. La podemos llamar la Via Unión.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:26 31 ene 2010 (UTC) INTERCAMBIO Hola Soy Arasero01(Pokexperto) y me gustaría cambiarte tu dragonite y puedo ofrecer un Empoleon, un Infernape, un Torterra, un Arceus, un Dialga,un Manaphy,un hippopotas,un electrike,un phanphy,un ditto, un smeargle,un meowt,un dunsparce,un cranidos o un grimer. Si quieres saber los datos de algunos de ellos contacta conmigo y el intercambio tiene que ser o un viernes o un fin de semana.Arasero01 14:32 1 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb vale te reto ahora mismo con las mismas caracteristicasque los rotom te acompañen 14:30 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Listillo Ya me e dado cuenta.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 14:32 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Víctor Hola, me giustaría saber si tienes algún pokémon que ronde el Nv.25, es ke me estoy pasando el platino y necesito ayuda.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:36 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Aceptas el trueque????Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:47 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Te doy un pokémon manta entonces el viernes a la misma hora que los rotom te acompañen 14:37 2 feb 2010 (UTC) hola si me ganas ganaras la medalla Archivo:Medalla_estelar.jpgque los rotom te acompañen 14:41 2 feb 2010 (UTC) DE 6vs6 posdata me podrias anunciar que los rotom te acompañen 14:47 2 feb 2010 (UTC) No Es ke esos pokémon no me gustan si tienes alguno de tipo fuego o tipo psiquico al Nv25 o asi.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:54 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Ah Mi__da, no sabía. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:30 2 feb 2010 (UTC) La via Aceptas lo de la vía que comunique nuestras Ciudades y ahi podriamos hacer locales etc etc etc...Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 20:56 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Pon un enlace en Ciudad Dialga y ya editaremos.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:31 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo Elemento y Comercio de Pokémon Hola Maestro. Te aviso que el Usuario Arasero01 quiere comprar a tu Crobat y me dio la lista de estos Pokémon: Arceus,Smeargle,Electrike,Dialga,Palkia,Giratina,Steelix,Pinsir,Empoleon,Infernape,Torterra... Tal vez el se contacte contigo pero xsiaca (por si acaso) te aviso antes mejor. Sobre el Domo Elemento creare la sala prehistórica con mucho gusto. Pero tu amigo debería registrarse porque sino dependerá mucho de ti y puede causar un alboroto pero si a ti no te molesta está bien. Ahora, las salas no pueden ser digamos "Sala legendaria (solo legendarios)" "Sala Amarillo (solo Pokémon de color amarillo)", etc. Las salas son por tipo de Pokémon (normal, fuego, agua/hielo, planta/tierra, siniestro/fantasma, psíquico, dragón/acero, etc.). Así que el tipo de está será Roca, ya que todos los fósiles son de tipo Roca. Lo que si puedes poner es digamos, "Este maestro se especializa en tipo roca, especificamente los fósiles", algo así. Bueno me despido y quiero decirte que Ciudad Dialga va bastante bien. Te felicito por tu excelente idea! Adios, me despido Maestro... Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:53 2 feb 2010 (UTC) descubierto el misterio del museo de ciudad dialga es Arceus el creador del universo está en el fondoo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga.que los rotom te acompañen 13:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) el acertijo de las aventuras de polo si quieres volver a ver a totodile ven a rh seviper Me vas a dar algún dia el Bellosom shiny por el acertijo.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:08 3 feb 2010 (UTC) No es por nada pero... si tienes tantos amigos, porque no les dices que se registren, seriamos más. Por cierto, dile a Plumi que cuando quiera podemos luchar.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:14 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Pokemon Hola Polo me gustaría cambiarte tu Crobat, te puedo dar a cambio: un Dialga,un Arceus,un Palkia,un Electrike, un Pinsir, un Giratina, un Steelix,un Shaimin forma Tierra,Infernape,Empoleon,Torterra... Si quieres saber los datos de algunos de estos Pokemon contacta conmigo,Gracias.Arasero01 14:26 3 feb 2010 (UTC) RE; Lo siento, sobre los gimnasios no controlo demasiado :p. Sobre lo de administrador, yo no te puedo ayudar a serlo porque no tengo los poderes de burócrata pero te puedo decir que si sigues trabajando, lo lograrás ser. Saludos I´m shiny| 14:55 3 feb 2010 (UTC) RE; Lo siento, sobre los gimnasios no controlo demasiado :p. Sobre lo de administrador, yo no te puedo ayudar a serlo porque no tengo los poderes de burócrata pero te puedo decir que si sigues trabajando, lo lograrás ser. Saludos I´m shiny| 14:55 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Datos Te doy los datos de Giratina porke no se que he hecho con Palkia porque no lo encuentro. Glpe umbrío-PP 8 Anticura-PP 15 Tierra Viva- PP 10 Cuchillada-PP 20 PS 302 Ataque- 158 Defensa- 189 At. Especial- 159 Def. especial- 189 elocidad- 151 Habilidad- Presión Naturaleza Rara y come de todo . Cinta: Campeon deSinnoh. Objeto: Master Ball También tengo varios Manaphys. Gracias,Arasero01 14:31 4 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb Hola Te importaría mucho añadirme a tu lista de amigos... ¿con que pokémon quieres que te agregue? en mi caso Mew Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:23 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hay que editar el menú. Te pondré en el portal de la comunidad porque mereces sin duda estar entre ellos. Dime los enlaces de tu pokenovela y tu torneo Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:32 4 feb 2010 (UTC) La pokénovela y lo demás OK. Pero para estar en usuarios destacados has de superar en ediciones a DP (te faltan 6). No es mucho ¿eh?Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:43 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Este mensaje es destinado a líderes de gimnasio Hola Víctor. He creado esta plantilla. Te servirá para informar de que eres líder de gimnasio Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:17 4 feb 2010 (UTC) hola descubri lo que decia el mensaje del museoy te lo embie. Ahora que ago que los rotom te acompañen 17:08 4 feb 2010 (UTC) si Si, gracias pero como? lo pongo ahi? Pues,,,,, Creo que sí. Aunque yo pensaba crear mi ciudad. Mira, yo seré ese líder de gimnasio y ese usuario "X" será el aprendiz, ¿te parece? Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:24 5 feb 2010 (UTC) lo se que los rotom te acompañen 14:27 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Giratina Giratina tiene el nivel 70.Arasero01 14:31 5 feb 2010 (UTC) 8º GIMNASIO Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. Quiero que seas el primer aprendiz a derrotar de mi gimnasio. Habrá otros 6 como tu Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:20 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí, pero necesito a las 6 personas más poderosas Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:25 5 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Que por qué no puede usar el oponente shinies? Jajajaja!!! Por algo es el último gym y el más difícil Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:15 5 feb 2010 (UTC) "m_da" ''Pues tendrás que apechugar, Víctor. Aunque si fueras de los aprendices sí le podrías usar. Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:23 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues entonces deberías ser aprendiz Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:28 5 feb 2010 (UTC) OK Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:34 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Podrías ser el manager Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 12:14 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Gimnasio Hola Maestro, lo he venido a retar a una batalla de gimnasio para obtener la medalla continuo espacio-tiempo. Mi código de amigo es 5456-5569-4911 espero batalle contra usted pronto, adios. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 15:28 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Fundador de una ciudad: He hecho esta plantilla, para que la coloques en tu usuario. Yo 10:17 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Esta es la definitiva Podias combier la medalla murcilago esta-Archivo:Medalla_murcielago2.JPGpor esta-Archivo:Medalla_Murciélago.pngOla, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 11:33 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Manaphy De echo no, esque segun la sección de medallas de gimnasio teniamos que tener un pokemon favorito y no podia poner a "Celebi" (ya que sus tipos no son de ningun elemento) y otro que me gustaba era Manaphy (siendo el de tipo agua) y no se porque rayos le puse que lo usaba desde el principio, pero no importa, si gustas una batalla, ahi te lo presentare...jajja, hablando de batallas, acabo de tener una batalla con Carlos (el lider de ciudad Murcidi), debido al torneo equilibrio, y me aplasto!!!!!!! es tan fuerte con su Gyarados, pero bueno, ya lo lograre vencer, bueno, saludos...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:24 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Museo Lo que dice en el museo es:''Arceus el creador del universo está en el fondo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga. --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?''' 00:51 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: No, motivos: Alecran tenia roto el Wi-Fi, o eso creo, yo me metí al club Wi-Fi estuve un buen rato y no se presentó ahi ni Dios.Yo 14:33 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero no te lo he dicho ya.Yo 14:50 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Te hecho la ravancha, si gano me quedo tu medalla.Esta vez lo hago con el pokemon platino.Mi nombre es Carlox mi codigo es 1634 5031 2072. 6 contra 6 Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 21:01 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Me dices tu codigo y nombre y ¿cuando puede ser el combate? Si es ahora mejor Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 21:07 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Dime tu codigo y nombre.Podiamos quedar el sabado por la mañana.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 21:12 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí Sí, eres el mánager oficial. Dame ideas para Ciudad Brillante; Iba a hacer un comercio de Pokémon.... Sobre lo del Gimnasio Venisow, mientras no haya nadie que lo rete... Además, sin permiso nadie va a poder hacerlo Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:54 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ....Pero no tiene ningún aprendiz Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:57 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero no podemos hacerlo sin su permiso. Reta por ejemplo a Alecrán en el Gimnasio Lunar Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:04 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale, me parece muy adecuada la primera opción Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:21 10 feb 2010 (UTC) OK, que se encargue Taco Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:35 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Te puedo dar por el arceus un Rayquaza al 100.Ola y adios.Tranquilo, es broma Jajajaja... 17:04 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Que pokemons te interesan?Ola y adios.Tranquilo, es broma Jajajaja... 17:15 10 feb 2010 (UTC) OKIS Creo que con Tacomon como lider ese gim va a ser mejor, porque cuando tacomon falto al torneo cronometro justifico su falta y me pidio disculpas, creo que es un poquitin mas responsable y sobre el torneo, creo que voy asistir Usuario:Frnco14 12:56 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Gimnasio Venisow olle me encantaria pero pokemon Shiny no me a dado permiso para ocuparme del gimnasio--balo 21:05 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Nota:nesesito su autorizacion para ocupar el gimnasio--balo 21:05 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Estoy confundido Entonces quien el lider de Venisow No entiendo 13:55 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero a mi me dijo que el no se ocupaba si shiny no se lo decia Ya gracias por avisarle por que tacomon queria que le dieran permiso RE OK, pero no me parece buena idea. Yo en un wiki hice lo mismo y una tipa llama Catherine Munro casi nos bloquea.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:52 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Polo Dime que se tiene que hacer para conseguir a los regis Usuario:Frnco14 18:55 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Y ya no se puede por el comercio pokemon Proyecto Mitos No. Mejor entra ya en el proyecto Pokeespecies I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 14:25 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro que los puedes crear. Es más, NO TE LO AGRADEZCO, FUERA DE DIALGAPEDIA.... Pssss. Jaja, es broma, te lo agradecemos, :) I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 14:33 12 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: He borrado al Club Anti Ciencia al Poder, no hay razones para ello. Lee si quieres mi último comentario en tu blog Claro Dime que shinys tienes Usuario:Frnco14 12:52 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ok que los rotom te acompañen 19:09 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ok que los rotom te acompañen 19:09 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hubo un error que los rotom te acompañen 19:40 12 feb 2010 (UTC) SHINYS OYE SI TIENES SHINYS ME PASARIAS 2--balo 03:34 13 feb 2010 (UTC) claro te ayudare a mejor la pagina pero en estos momentos eh estado muy ocupado por lo que no he ni contestado ni hecho mucho adios amigo saludos Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:28 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya Que me pides a cambio de alguno en especial de Darkrai Shiny FRANCO 9:38 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Dime cual pero no tengo ninguno al nivel 100, bueno tenia pero me los pidieron Tienes a ho-oh o groudon o latios o latias, etc No pero yo no los tengo en shinys por eso te digo : si quieres te doi a hooh y latios pero tu me das otro ahiny aparte de darkrai , y no te dijo poruqe busca suplente Ho-oh a cambio de tu darkrai no? ya anota nick : Franc y codigo 2708 18128911